


In Want of a Wife

by Ultra



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Affection, Choices, F/M, Love, Marriage Proposal, Propositions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: It is not only men of good fortune who must be in want of a wife, and Mr Collins is quite determined too choose from amongst the Bennet sisters. First Jane, and then Elizabeth, and then...





	In Want of a Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANGSWIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/gifts).



Mr Collins had been quite determined in the decision to choose his bride from amongst Mr Bennet’s daughters, and on meeting all his fair cousins had begun, as any gentleman would, from the eldest Miss Bennet. Unfortunately, she was quite soon to be promised to a gentleman of great standing, and so Miss Elizabeth became the preferred object of the clergyman’s affection. It was unfortunate indeed that Mr Collins was to be disappointed a second time, but her attachment to a certain man in a red coat could not be denied. Mr Collins could never allow himself to marry such a creature that would align herself with a common foot-soldier and encourage his overt attentions. That would not do at all.

So, it was that Mr Collins turned his attention to the next in line. Miss Mary Bennet was perhaps not quite so pretty as her elder sisters, but certainly, there were advantages to a wife more plain and certainly more studious. She had better sense than her younger siblings, which was greatly in her favour, preferred the reading of sermons to the frivolous novels many young ladies were so captivated by, and played the pianoforte moderately well. It was also not lost on Mr Collins that the young lady did seem to pay him particular attention, conversing with him whenever she might, and even standing up with him at a ball where she was seen to not dance at all with any other gentleman.

Indeed, it appeared to Mr Collins, who was by his own admission, a man of good sense and judgement, that Miss Mary Bennet held some great regard for him, and with all her other qualities, was sure to make a most amiable wife.

“It does not appear to me that my hand is unworthy your acceptance, or that the establishment I can offer would be any other than highly desirable,” he informed her. “My situation in life, my connections with the family of de Bourgh, and my relationship to your own, are circumstances highly in my favour.”

“I quite agree, sir,” Mary replied. “You do me great honour in your proposal, and I am sure I can give no answer but one. Yes, Mr Collins, I am quite willing to marry you.”

The smile upon Miss Mary Bennet’s face quite lit her from within, and for perhaps the first time since their acquaintance began, Mr Collins realised she could indeed be the equal to her elder sisters in beauty, if only in a less patently obvious way. Certainly, she brought pleasure to his eyes and a warmth to his heart in such a moment.

“Then I am enraptured, Miss Bennet,” he told her gladly, “or, as I feel I may now refer to you, dearest cousin, the future Mrs Collins.”


End file.
